Proposal
by Lady Ava
Summary: This is the second part of a mini-series of Laguna and Raine stories. Laguna pops the question to Raine (The scene from the end of game...considered a spoiler? Ya got me...) Enjoy!


Proposal 

By Lady Ava

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, I've decided to write a small series of Laguna and Raine stories. Personally, I love Laguna and Raine. Besides, without them, Squall wouldn't exist (Opps…spoiler…). So, I dedicate this small, but well worth it, mini series to them. (Side note: I spent nearly an hour watching this scene over and over again, trying to get it right…I think it is pretty accurate.)

Enjoy!   

Laguna stood nervously in a large grassy field. Pale gray clouds rolled high above, letting the beautiful moon and many stars glitter in their own special way. There was no breeze and the air was slightly cool. It was a perfect night. 

The young 27- year-old journalist glanced down into his sweaty palm with a slight smile. There, resting within his hand, sat a gold ring. Nothing fantasy, but was still a gorgeous sight indeed. The vanishing stars from above appeared and disappeared within the band as the clouds passed by, making it seem even more priceless than the most expensive diamond. Kiros and Ward had helped him pick it out earlier that day. They told him that he should just ask her. 

'The worst thing that can happen is she can say no,' Kiros voice echoed through his mind.

'I can't do this…' Laguna thought as he continued to study it. 

Sighing, the dark haired man blinked, 'But I care about her more than anything. I don't live a single day of my life without her. So yea…might as well ask…' 

Quiet footsteps approached him from behind. "Laguna?" A light and charming voice questioned from behind him. The voice that belonged to Raine, "Whatcha got there?" 

Closing his hand upon the ring, the man turned quickly to face her. He kept his hand behind his back, hoping not to spoil the surprise. Raine looked as beautiful as ever in Laguna's eyes. She had on her soft yellow turtleneck sweater and blue jeans rolled slightly at the bottom. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled off her face by a matching headband, the same pale yellow as the sweater. Sweet, cloudy blue eyes stared at him lovingly with a smile that made him go weak at the knees. 

Laguna cleared his throat slightly, trying to get rid of the nervousness and jitters, "Nothing. Just thinking about something. Ya know. You, me…us…" 

Raine tilted her head slightly as she giggled, "What are you getting at Laguna?" She joked, "What about us? Our relationship? The dinner you cooked me yourself and this lovely romantic walk your taking me on? What is it?" 

Reaching up to scratch his head, the man stumbled on his words. 'This is it…' he thought. 'I gonna do it…'

Averting his gaze to the grass, he tried to cover up his reddening face, "Well, I…just… ya know…kinda wanted…to …ask you…um…something." He stuttered, sounding like a complete and total moron. 

'Great…I sounded so stupid…' Laguna's voice echoed inside his head. 

Raine's glittering eyes quickly changed to a questionable look. She studied him carefully, seeing his flushed face and brilliant green eyes acting as if the grass had become something very interesting. She knew that instant that he had something planned.

"What is it?" she asked sweetly. 

Looking up at the woman, Laguna smiled, "Oh, nothing. It's not important. Never mind…" Then raising his hand up quickly, he grinned his charming little boy smile, "Forget it." And with that, Laguna turned on his heels and started off down the little makeshift path once more. 

Raine watched as he started off. 'This isn't like Laguna,' she thought, "Something must be wrong.' 

'I can't do it…I can't do it…' Laguna repeated to himself, 'I can't do it…I can't do it…' 

Keeping her hands held in front of her, she started after him, "Laguna! Wait!"

Hearing her calling after him, Laguna smiled, 'I'm gonna…' 

"Please tell me what's---" Raine started reaching out to grab her boyfriend's shoulders. 

Spinning around on his heels, Laguna grabbed Raine's soft hand in his own. "Raine," he started, keeping his face stern. 

"Laguna?" She inquired as she watched him holding gently to her hand. 

Gulping, Laguna smiled softly at her, "Raine Leonhart? Will you…marry me?" He asked her softly. 

He slid the ring onto her finger with ease. It was a perfect fit for her slender, china like skin. For once in his life, Laguna felt calm and cool in a female's presence. He was with the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. 

Raine lifted her hand slowly from Laguna's. She looked at the ring slowly, half in shock and half in disbelief. Letting her hand move back and forth slightly, she saw the stars and moon shimmering on the band gracefully. That's when she saw Laguna in the ring, smiling weakly, awaiting her answer. 

A smile grew on her lips as she folded her hands together in front of her. "Oh Laguna…" she muttered out, feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

Laguna returned her smile, seemingly calmer than before. Holding up his own hand, he revealed a similar band on his ring finger. He said nothing, but his expression said it all. He was awaiting her answer. 

Glancing at her band and then at him, Raine felt a tear start down her face. She held her ring up as well, breathing lightly in sobs. 

"Well?" Laguna asked cautiously. 

"Yes…yes I will," She sobbed. Stepping forward, she fell into Laguna's waiting embrace. She clung tightly to him, crying tears of joy into his blue vest. "I will…I will…" she repeated, a smile slowly crossing her lips. 

Laguna closed his eyes as he held Raine closer to him, "I love you," he murmured quietly. 

"I love you too Laguna…" Raine replied in nothing louder than a whisper. 

They stood there, holding each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither wanted the moment to end. The clouds started to clear above the couple, letting the stars shine through, making the moment even more magical than it already was. Now, they would be together…and love each other until their dying days. 

***Okay…this is the second part of the mini series…but the first part is taking longer than I thought it would ( ^-^;) So, I'll try to post that as soon as possible….Please R&R****


End file.
